


1:41 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was a special treat for Reverend Amos Howell when one creature never injured him with claws or fangs.





	1:41 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

It was a special treat for Reverend Amos Howell when one creature never injured him with claws or fangs many minutes after midnight.

THE END


End file.
